Sailor Moon Darkest Times
by FreddyF
Summary: This is a Sailor Moon Buffy Charmed Crossover. The three teams have to work together to solve a dark mystery and save the world once more. But will everyone trust each other so easily? Especially Rei is suspicous of some of their new allies...
1. Prolog

**Darkest Times a Sailor Moon Crossover by FreddyF  
  
Disclaimer: None of the original characters of either series belongs to me. All characters created for this fanfic belong to me.  
**  
**Prologue**  
  
Somewhere beyond the boundaries of time and space...  
  
She felt it, even before its repercussions rippled through the time stream. The one who never should be awake was beginning to stir.The dark one was preparing it´s first strike, and there wasn´t a thing she could do about it now, or could she? Suddenly she remembered something. Slowly she said the words that would send it to her through time and space.  
  
Under the earth..in a dark and unholy place it had slept for thousands of years since it´s birth. Now it was awake. Now it would fulfill the destiny. The only thing it needed to do was to get out of here and collect the powers. Then the change would begin. The being gave birth to 3 avatars..3 balls of a dark and slimy material that quickly rised up onto the surface and began their evil mission.

Explosions...dark clouds...a hill...there on the hill...three women chanting something she couldn't´t make out. The silver crystal...on a strange symbol...glowing with crackling energy. One of the three women looking down on the crystal, screaming "Do it! Now!"...with a loud BOOM and a flash...the silver crystal shattered..and everything went white...  
  
"NOOO! Usagi!!!"....Rei screamed. She took a deep breath to calm here self. She was in her room..and everything seemed right with the world. But she knew that something terrible would happen soon. She had to tell someone...not Usagi...not yet. And not Minako either...

"It´s coming", said Giles...looking very tired. "Let me take a guess...the end of the world...again?", Buffy asked. Giles only nodded. Willow and the others who where gathered at Giles house didn´t even look shocked...after all the apocalypses they had prevented..this wasn´t something they would fuss about anymore. "OK. Let´s prevent it...than go back to bed."...Buffy said unimpressed. "I fear it won´t be that easy this time!", Giles snapped. Suddenly...the night outside became bright as day....a loud crashing sound...something..had come down from orbit and landed in a nearby cemetery. And it was waiting...waiting for HER.


	2. Chapter 1 We are supposed to go to USA?

**Chapter 1 - We´re supposed to go to USA?**  
  
Rei had chosen to talk to Ami and had invited her over. Sitting on Reis bed she had quietly listened. "Hmm...normally your dreams are meant to be important messages, so we should first scan for any youma activity", Ami said and began typing away on her mercury computer. Minutes passed..and Rei already got bored...she opened her mouth to say something when Ami suddenly said "There!", and pointed on the small screen. Rei looked and said shocked "Ami! That´s in the USA...what are we supposed to do know?" "Senshi meeting!", Ami said...and off they went to call the others.  
  
Usagi wasn´t late for a change so the could begin very fast. "I don´t wanna go! My english isn´t very good!", Usagi whined. "Besides, why does it even concern us? It´s not even in Japan!", Artemis said while munching some tuna. "Dumb-cat! We have to protect the earth! No matter where it is!", Luna screamed at him. "Right!, so I say we go there!", said Minako, she was eager for a cool trip. "Uh...by the way...where IS "there"?", Makoto asked. "San Francisco and a place called "Sunnydale", near LA. That´s where I could pinpoint the sources of the strange energy.", Ami answered..now completely in her "teacher-mode". "Ok...than we´ll just tell our parents we´ll be in Okinawa together for a few days and then we meet here and just teleport?", Usagi asked. Luna nodded, and soon everyone was off to make preparations. Everyone was looking forward to their adventure overseas...only Usagi was bit sad that Mamoru couldn´t come with them..because he had important exams coming up.  
  
Finally they where there. It was a bright friday afternoon in San Francisco. Because it was such a beautiful day the girls had decided to walk around a bit and explore the city.  
  
Usagi really enjoyed around and sampling food in each and every shop they went by. "Usagi, you´ll get fat!", Luna screamed at her. But Usagi didn´t hear her..she already darted across the street where she had seen something of interest...food of course. On the other side of the street a young brown haired woman was coming out of the store, and Ami saw it coming..."Usagi!! Watch out!", she screamed...BOING! Usagi had bumped into the women and fallen onto the ground. "Baka..Usagi", Rei quipped.

"Sumimasen!", the blond haired girl that had just bumped into her said. "Great! Now I can show off my japanese!", Phoebe thought smiling. "I´m OK. Are you hurt?", she said. The girl rised and looked at her in amazement "You speak japanese?", she asked. "Well, a bit. But I can´t read any kanji. I´m Phoebe Halliwell, what´s your name?". "Tsukino Usagi", Usagi answered. "Usagi...that means parrot right?"..."It means Bunny!", a tall blond girl said in english, she had just crossed the street with three other girls, a beautiful dark haired one and masculine very tall brown haired who carried a basket with two cats in it. One with black and the other with white fur. "Ohhh....adorable kitties!", Phoebe said, patting Luna. "Hi,", the tall blonde continued "I´m Aino Minako, this are Makoto Kino and Hino Rei." "Pleased to meet you.", Phoebe said...absently minded looking on her watch. "Uh...sorry, I´m late...gotta go now...see you..", she said and off she went. "Something felt strange about her...", Rei said as Ami, who had been in a nearby book shop, arrived. "She could be a new enemy...", Makoto said silently. "Really? She seemed so nice...", Usagi thought.


	3. Interlude 1

**Darkest Times a Sailor Moon Crossover by FreddyF**  
  
**Disclaimer: None of the original characters of either series belongs to me. All characters created for this fanfic belong to me.  
**  
**Interlude 1**  
  
Buffy had decided to go investigate alone, leaving the others behind. When she arrived at the cemetery she saw...nothing strange. She had thought there would be a huge crater or something like that...but everything was as it should be. Suddenly..she noticed a faint violet glow behind a gravestone..she decided to take a closer look and went to the other side of the stone. There lay a slightly glowing violet ball the size of her fist. "Oh...great. A fistball from space!", she thought and picked it up. It felt warm to the touch, the surface feeling like some kind of metal. She put the thing in her pocket and thought "I´m soo tired. Time to go home. I´ll show this thing to Willow first thing tomorrow."  
  
Later, late at night Buffy had a nightmare...  
  
...A girl, she seemed to be 16 or 17, in a big white dress. She had long blond hair, and beautiful blue eyes. In her hand she held a crystal that emitted a blinding light that got brighter and brighter. The girl opened her mouth and said "I am Princess Serenity. Heir of the Moon Kingdom!"...then Buffy heard hundreds of explosions and her perspective suddenly changed. She was in space. In the distance she saw earth..but how horrible it looked. Fire seemed to consume the whole planet which suddenly was ripped apart by a gigantic explosion. Then...she saw the girl from seconds ago...smiling at her.  
  
Buffy woke up all sweaty and was sure...this was once again one of her prophetic dreams. As she watched the first beams of the morning sun appear she knew what she had to do. She would not let that girl destroy the world. She would find her...she would find her and kill her. 


	4. Chapter 2 Phoebe´s Dream

**Chapter 2 - Phoebe´s Dream**  
  
That night Phoebe had a really horrible dream...  
  
A girl lay on the ground, she had long blond hair and wore a huge white dress. Her eyes were empty, looking at something only she could see.  
  
Blood was coming out of every pore of her skin, slowly coloring her dress red. Beside her right hand lay a glowing crystal, but it´s light was slowly fading. Then her viewpoint suddenly changed. She stood on a little hill, still looking at the girl laying on the ground. The light of the crystal had now fully faded. Slightly behind the girl another girl appeared, wearing a strange uniform of some kind, her black hair moving in the wind. In her hand she held some kind of weapon...its "handle" was very long and at the end was a strangely shaped sharped blade. The person was crying...she held the weapon high over her head and then lowered it again in a graceful and slow motion. As the blade touched the ground, everything went white...and then...black. And the universe...was no more.  
  
The girls and Leo were sitting at the kitchen table. Phoebe had just told them about her nightmare. "Are you sure it wasn´t just a normal dream?", Piper asked. "Not really...but it felt..different. Besides...I had prophetic dreams before.", Phoebe answered. "I think we should look in the Book of Shadows if we can find out something about the weapon you saw", Leo suggested. "Right! Book of Shadows!", Paige said excited. And in a swirl light, the Book of Shadows appeared. Phoebe began searching through the book, after what seemed almost like an eternity she said "Ha! There!", and pointed to a picture. When Leo saw what it was, he had a strange look on his face. "What´s the matter Leo?", Piper asked. Leo seldom looked so horrified. "Are you sure that´s what you saw Phoebe?", he asked. "Sure as can be!", she answered. The whitelighters face now went white. "Ok, stop it!", Piper said, "Will you tell us what´s the matter with you?". Leo answered in a very silent voice "It´s called the Silent Glaive, if it´s ever used...the universe will end." The girls were shocked.  
  
In a dark ally in the city, a strange black ball rose out of the ground and began to grow. Suddenly, with a loud "BANG" it transformed into a gigantic snake. And it had already found something to eat. A little blond woman was walking with her dog nearby. The snake silently and slowly followed behind her. When the poor victim heard a strange noise behind her and turned around, she saw the snake and fainted. The snake opened its gigantic mouth and prepared to attack when suddenly...everything stopped. The charmed ones came running. It was sheer luck that they were near the ally when Phoebe had a vision of the woman being attacked. Phoebe looked at the snake "Ewww...I hate snakes!" "...especially unnatural big ones", Piper added. "Ok, lets blow it...", she didn´t finish. The snake somehow managed to shook off her freeze and began moving toward them. "Ssssstupid girlsss! How dare you to interfffeeere!", it said. "Ok, thats enough! It´s speaking for godsake! What the hell is going on here?", Paige screamed. The snake spit something green and foul smelling in their direction, the girls barley managed to jump out of the way. But the snake just opened her mouth to attack again when suddenly a voice splitted the eerie silence.  
  
"Stop right there! You dare to attack a helpless woman? I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon, I will punish you!" The charmed ones couldn´t believe their eyes..five girls..wearing strange costumes, suddenly stood in the ally. Paige rolled her eyes.."What do they think they do? Talk the monster to death?" The snake turned its head to the girls and thrust forward to attack. "Mars! Flame Sniper!". Phoebe couldn´t believe her eyes. An arrow of red fire came from the hands of one of the girls, a tall black haired one clothed in red, and hit the snake that screamed in pain and stopped its movement. Then suddenly another of the strange girls, a small one with strange blue hair, screamed. The snake had wrapped its tail around her legs and now lifted her in the air. "The eyes, hit it´s eyes!", she managed to scream. "Right!", a girl in yellow clothes said, aimed at the snakes eyes with her index finger and screamed "Cresent Bea..!", she stopped in mid word. The snake had violently smashed her prey on the ground head first. "Ami!", the one called Sailor Moon screamed and seemed to have enough. With a flash of light, a long scepter with a huge red crystal on its top appeared in her hand. She held it high over her head and screamed "SILVER MOON! CRYSTAL POWER....KISS!!" Hundreds of bright yellow beams of energy hit the snake, and with a flash of bright light it vanished. "Yeah! We did it!", Sailor Moon shouted happily. Then she saw Ami lying on the ground. Everyone ran to her. The poor girl lay in a pool of blood. Half of her skull was totally smashed, only a bloody mess was left. Paige threw up and fainted. "Ami!", Sailor Moon screamed, while everyone else stood frozen in shock. Only Piper was able to do something. "LEO!! LEO!", she shouted. In a swirl of blue lights, Leo appeared. Without any hesitation he held its hand over Ami´s head, a golden light glowing out of them. Sailor Moon watched full of hope, she knew everything was gonna be ok. But then the cute man turned to them and shook his head with a sad look in his eyes. "I´m sorry.", he said silently. "She´s dead. I can´t do anything for her."  
  
Sailor Moon let out an earsplitting scream "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" 


	5. Chapter 2a I can´t heal the dead

**Chapter 2A**  
  
Suddenly, the brooch on Sailor Moon´s breast began to glow in a soft white light. Then, after a few seconds a beam of light shot out of it and into Leo´s hand, with then began to glow golden again. But this time, the golden light was bright as never before, it was almost blinding. Then it vanished.  
  
It was a miracle! Ami´s wounds had been healed, and she slowly opened her eyes. Leo couldn´t believe what had happened "That´s impossible! I can´t heal the dead!" "Ok, thats it! Who the hell are you guys?", Piper snapped at the strange girls. Without saying anything, one of the girls took Ami on her arms.  
  
Sailor Moon, Jupiter and Venus, suddenly heard Mars voice in their heads. "Something feels VERY strange about this people. Lets go!"  
  
To the charmed ones amazment, the girls just turned and jumped on the roof of a nearby building. Then they vanished. Piper looked at Leo and opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her "I know. I got to ask the elders". Then he orbed out. 


	6. Interlude 2 Monster arriving, Destiny c...

Interlude 2 - Monster arriving, Destiny coming  
  
The gang was on patrol that rainy night. Everything seemed quiet, but Buffy insisted to continue looking for anything strange. "...and then he went off reading some more of his sumerian prophecies...something about a cult that worshipped some "Queen of the Moon"...", Buffy said with a sigh. As it turned out, Giles didn´t really know what was going on, only that the planets stood in line and acording to an old text this meant bad news...bad news as in "end of the universe". Willow´s search on the internet hadn´t turned up anything really usefull either. Buffy almost decided to call it a night when she suddenly felt something strange. "You guys stay here! I´ll go look down that alley", and so she run off.  
  
In the ally, a dark shadow was moving. Somehow it managed to avoid Buffy, and slowly and hungry for her energy the demon sneaked up behind the unsuspecting scoobies.  
  
"Hey, perhaps Giles is just a bit catastrophobic?", Xander quipped. "Yeah...lets get him a counseling appiontment...and then let´s die cause it turns out he was right after all."  
  
Willow was anoyed. Sometimes she really couldn´t stand Xanders strange jokes. Suddenly, something grabbed her and lifted her in the air. She screamed "Buffyyyy!" She tried to use her powers, but she couldn´t. And she knew why, she had felt them beeing sucked out of her. Then, she felt the thing begin to drain her life force.  
  
She stood in the silent ally. Everything was quiet. "Seems I was wrong. Perhaps I need more sleep", Buffy thought. "Bufffy!!", she reconized Willows voice screaming a few hundered meters away. She run, as fast as only a Slayer could run...and allmost stumbled over poor fainted Xander when she arrived at the scene. A gigant lion like creature was holding the unconsious Willow in it´s paws. Some strange yellow energie was flowing out of Willow into the creature. The lion didn´t seem to notice Buffy. The slayer ran up a small hill and down again to gain speed, jumped and kicked the monster right in its belly. The demon not even twitched the slightest bit. "Stupid girl!", it roared. "Your slayer powers are nothing against me. As soon as I have finished draining your friends life force and powers, I´ll get to you and collect yours." "You know...normally I´ve a thing for cats..but you are just..gross!", Buffy said. And with a jump and a backflip she sank her foot into the demons right ear. It growled, and with a quick movement of its tail threw Buffy a few dozen meters through the air.  
  
Buffy landed on the ground, the air was pressed out of her lung. She lay there looking at the monster. She realized she couldn´t do anything. Even with her slayer powers she had lost. Willow would die. She felt something break in her heart. She had kown that someday the day would come when she would loose. But she had hoped it wouldn´t be so soon. She began to cry. When her tears wetted the pockets of her trousers, suddenly something moved out of them. The strange violet ball slowly came out of her pocket and rose into the air until it was floating a few centimeters in front of her face. It´s eerie but somehow comforting glow got brighter and brighter. Then, with a flash it changed its form, into a small stick or wand of somekind. The lion reconized what it was, and let Willow fall roaring "No, you don´t!". Buffy could never tell why or how..but somehow she just grabbed the strange glowing thing. It was warm, and she felt power and energy vibrating in her head. Strange words came to her mind, and somehow she felt the strong urge to speak them loud and clear:  
  
"Mystery Ancient Power! Make up! 


	7. Interlude 3 Pluto´s punishment

**Interlude 3 - Pluto´s punishment  
**  
"How could you do that Sailor Pluto!", the guard of the galaxy couldron shouted angrily. "It was necessary", Pluto answered.  
  
"That´s no excuse! You shouldn´t have woken her! Sailor Mystery is unstable! You know what happened last time. She went berserk! She tried to kill Queen Serenity!"  
  
"I know, but this are special circumstances.", Pluto answered without even blinking. Couldron frowned. "Special circumstances or not. You broke the law. You have to be punished!" Couldron lifter her staff, and Pluto was wraped in a blinding light.  
  
Couldron sighed. She hoped that the princess would be able to keep Sailor Mystery under control, even if it perhaps meant that she would have to kill her. But would she if she knew the truth? 


	8. Chapter 3 Shadow

**Chapter 3 - Shadow**  
  
The entity decided to wake another one of its minions. While it was still sleeping it would have needed an earthquake to free it, but now...one thought of power and it happened...  
  
In the darkness of the basement, a small crack in the ground opened and something dark and evil moved out of it. Normally it wouldn´t have been able to leave the basement without a host, but now it had been infused with additional power by its master. Without any difficulty it left the house, and began to search for it´s prey.  
  
Everyone met in the living room and waited. Finally Leo orbed in. "So what?", Paige asked. "Nothing. They don´t know anything.", Leo sighed. "Well, who ever those girls were they didn´t seem to be evil.", Paige said. "Yes, but that may only be a cover of some sort.", Piper mused. "What ever they were...the power of the one called Sailor Moon somehow expanded mine..so I could resurrect that girl.", Leo looked very curious. "Let´s scry for them and try to find them...perhaps we can..."....Phoebe was stopped in mid sentence...when suddenly the house was shaken by what sounded like a huge explosion. A being...with a body made of pure fire was flying through the room. It looked like a gigant eagle, setting the ceiling on fire. "Oh my god!", Paige shrieked. "Piper, do something!" Piper raised her hands to make the demon explode, but it made it only bigger. Now the entire ceiling was burning. Paige quickly threw a spell together, while she was ducking and trying to avoid being burned to death by the now madly shrieking bird. "Clouds I ask you to gather, let in this room rain be heard to vanquish this fire bird!", she shouted at the top of her lungs. Suddenly dark and heavy rain clouds appeared and it began raining. The flames on the ceiling quickly vanished...and the bird was hovering unhurt a few centimeters beneath it. At least it didn´t set anything on flame again. Paige looked up to it and said "You know...it looks kinda nice." Phoebe gave her an angry look. "It´s a damn bird made of fire! And could you stop the rain before the whole house swims away?" Paige quickly did a counter spell, and the rain stopped. In the corner of her eye, Phoebe suddenly saw something strange leave out of the nearest window. She got a strange it be....no way. They had banished him years ago. "Must be my wild imagination", Phoebe thought.  
  
Usagi and Co were looking at the beautiful victorian houses of Prescott Street. "I would love to have one of those!", Makoto sighed. "Fire!", Rei shouted suddenly and pointed to a reddish house near by. Smoke was coming out some of its windows. They ran to it.  
  
The girls heard someone scream "Fire!", and everyone ran out to hinder whoever had spotted the smoke on entering the house. Phoebe smiled when she saw the japanese girls she had met earlier come running toward them. "It´s ok! We have everything under control.", Leo said. Rei gave him a weird look "Are you sure?", she asked. Makoto only had eyes for the cute man that talked to Rei..."Looks like me ex", she thought when suddenly she felt something cold hit her. She quickly turned...but there wasn´t anything strange to see.  
  
It had found the one he was searching for and quickly entered the body of the tall brown haired girl.  
  
Suddenly, something hot and bright flew out of the upstairs window and toward them. Usagi screamed in horror when she saw that it was a gigantic fire bird. Minako didn´t loose time and shouted something Phoebe couldn´t translate: "Minna, henshin yo!"  
  
"Hai!" the other girls answered in unison.

"Mercury Planet Power, Make up!"  
"Mars Planet Power, Make up!"  
"Jupiter Planet Power, Make up!"  
"Venus Planet Power, Make up!"  
"Moon Eternal, Make up!"  
  
Swirling lights blinded the charmed ones and Leo. As it vanished, the strange girls in their sailor uniforms stood before them. "Go hide somewhere, we will take care of this!", the one in blue said. But everybody stood put.  
  
Mercury held her arms up and shouted "Mercury, Aqua Rhapsody!". Something mysterious happened. Instead of one huge beam of water, 4 gigantic beams of water hit the target. "Something", seemed to have enhanced her powers somehow. But to her shock the monster wasn´t harmed that bad. It only seemed to be a bit smaller now, and it moved toward Sailor Moon. Piper quickly raised her hands and the bird was frozen in mid air. Sailor Moon didn´t want to miss that chance and let the Eternal Tier appear.  
  
"Silver Moon! Crystal Power...Kiss!" and the monster was gone.  
  
"Oh great!", Piper said. "That´s the second time today our house is flooded. And who the hell ARE you guys?" Leo raised his voice and said "Let´s discuss that inside, ok?" Everyone nodded and they went inside. No one noticed the long double edged knife appearing in Makotos hand, quickly she hid it in one of her boots. 


	9. Interlude 4 Mystery Ancient Power

**Interlude 4 - Mystery Ancient Power  
**  
"Mystery Ancient Power, Make up!"  
  
She felt energy rush through her body, a feeling of almost indescribable power flowed through her mind and soul. Buffy seemed to stand next to her body..she somehow could see herself. Her body was enveloped in violet beams of light, her clothes ripped themselves apart...and new ones appeared. Her hair changed form and color, the blond metamorphing to a dark violet. While she was watching herself transform, she felt memories from centuries ago awaking in her. "No!", she thought "No! I don´t want this! I don´t need an additional destiny. Being the Slayer is hard enough already. Oh please, make it stop! I want to be just a normal girl, I want to be me!!"  
  
But the magic had finished it´s task. She was now wearing a sailor uniform. A black short skirt, a dark violet top, black silk mittens that reached up to her elbows, and on her forehead set a silver tiara with a black diamond. Her hair had grown just over shoulder length.  
  
Sailor Mystery didn´t have much time to look at herself, before the lion jumped into the air to attack. She just jumped right over him and gracefully landed on the ground behind him. This was strange...even with her slayer powers she wouldn´t have been able to do THIS. She jumped on top of the next tree to buy a few seconds, standing there she held her right arm high over her head. "I call upon the power of chaos and mystery!", she said silently. Violet energy began to crackle in her hand. Meanwhile the lion had landed on its feet and turned, and now prepared to jump right at her. "Violet Plasma Sphere!" she shouted, and the energy transformed into a huge wobbling ball of light, that she threw at the monster. The lion screamed in pain as the sphere captured it and shrunk its size...smaller..smaller...smaller. Finally a slight "plop"-sound, and the monster had turned into a little round yellowish crystal. Sailor Mystery smiled. She had done it. She had saved Willow. Then she fell to the ground and everything went black...  
  
The crystal sunk into the ground and vanished.  
  
Darkness smiled as the crystal appeared in its claw. Finally, one of its minions had been successful. It had captured the powers of that witch, and trapped it in its own body. This way it didn´t matter that it was reduced to a little crystal by Sailor Mystery´s power. It even was more convenient. Now Darkness hoped that the woogy man would manage to implant the curse into the princess...  
  
Michiru and Haruka suddenly woke up and noticed that for some reason they had transformed while asleep. And it didn´t take them long to find out why. Their talismans, the mirror and the sword were hovering above them...touching each other and emitting a bright light. "Haruka! They are reacting! Is it only us? Or Pluto´s Garnet Orb too?", Sailor Neptune screamed in horror. Haruka was frightened...her face pale as she answered "If that´s the case then....it´s coming. Darkness is coming. The...end is near, and there is nothing we can do about it." But there was hope...at least a tiny bit. With tears in their eyes Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus whispered "Forgive us Princess...", and then changed into two little balls of energy that went through the window and would have been able to be seen move off into the distance for a very long time by any observer.  
  
Somerwhere...at the other end of the galaxy..Sailor Galaxia woke up from her sleep and sighed. This was beginning way to early. She hoped that they would be able to bring light into darkness. 


	10. Chapter 4 The Curse

**Chapter 4 - The Curse  
**  
Everyone was sitting in the living room. The Senshi had untransformed, introduced themselves and explained the whole "Senshi-thing". Leo and the Charmed Ones had in turn explained "the Charmed Ones-Thing". "So, have you found out anything about those...what do you call them again?", Leo asked Usagi. "Youma. No, we don´t know where they come from. They just...show up.", Usagi sighed. "It´s strange that no one knows anything...Luna and Artemis...the elders...and even your book of shadows..." Rei said after being quiet for some time. Suddenly, Makoto jumped at Usagi "Die foolish bitch!", and stabbed her with a knife. Usagi screamed in pain, the others from the shock. Makoto had pulled the knife from Usagis stomach and blood was flowing everywhere. Before Makoto could do anything else, Paige shouted "Knife!", and the knife orbed into her hand. Rei and Phoebe threw Makoto to the floor, who suddenly seemed to snap out of some kind of trance. "Oh my god! Usagi! What have I done!", she cried. "It´s ok..I have healed her", Leo said pointing to poor somewhat pale looking Usagi. "Leo...looks like an old friend is back!", Piper said frowning. "You banned him years ago. How did he get out?", Leo asked more to himself. "Hello? Who is HE?", Minako asked waving her hand. "Oh...he´s called the "Woogy Man"...a dark cloud like thing that can turn people evil and tried to kill us twice. We sealed him under the basement.", Phoebe explained. "Uh...I heard of those kind of things when I was little. But I thought it was just a myth to scare little kids. And isn´t it called "Boogy Man?"", Rei asked. "Yes it is. But Pheebs here used to call him Woogy Man, cause she couldn´t pronounce it right because she was just getting her first buckteeth...", Piper chuckled. "Hey..I was 4! And I told you to NOT tell this story to anybody!", Phoebe snapped at her. "Stupid Fool!", Makoto suddenly stood and screamed, a chainsaw appeared in her hand. "Chainsaw!", Paige quickly shouted and Piper froze Makoto. "Ok, thats it. We have to seal it again!", Piper said. "It will break free again somewhen...and besides...we have to get him out of her first!", Paige said. "Hmm...I could try to get him out with a ofuda.", Rei suggested. "Ofuda?", Phoebe asked. "Anti-Evil-Scroll", Rei explained. "Well...what ever you wanna do...do it now. The freeze is wearing off!", Piper shouted pointing to Makoto who was slowly beginning to move again. "Right!", Rei took out one of her scrolls holding it between index finger and thump. "Akuryo Taisan!", she shouted and threw the little piece of paper at Makoto. With a loud scream something that looked like a thick black cloud came out of her. Speaking slowly with just a few signs of fear Phoebe began to chant. "I am light. I´m one to..."  
  
Usagi suddenly had an idea. Perhaps she could help them get rid of that....thing once and for all with her tier? "Moon Eternal, Make up!" she shouted. Something about that transformation was odd. Right in the middle of it, she felt a short..sharp pain in her right thumb. When she had finished transforming, she didn´t notice that her thumb was bleeding a bit.  
  
..."one to strong to fight", the evil entity was screaming in pain as a strong force began to suck him toward the basement. Phoebe stopped the chant when she noticed that Usagi had transformed. Yes..perhaps she could end the Woogy man issue once and for all.  
  
"Silver Moon! Crystal Power....Kiss!"  
  
It had worked. The monster was ripped apart by the familiar beams of light.  
  
Darkness was in a good mood. Yes, the Woogy Man as the called it had been blasted into oblivion...but not before it was able to finish its mission. The knife it had used was cursed..and no Sailor Moon was infected by it. From now on, every time she would transform she would begin to bleed a bit more on more and more places of her body. The bleedings would get harder to stop...and the curse would get stronger and stronger with every transformation...until she would bleed to death and die. Of course...if she ever tried to use the Silver Crystal...the curse would go into "super-mode", and she would die instantly. Not matter which way...he would get the crystal.  
  
"Your thumb..it´s bleeding!", Leo said and held his hand over it. It seemed to take a bit to long to heal..."hmm...must be imagining it" he thought. 


	11. Interlude 5

**Interlude 5**  
  
"Ok, Giles! I need some info here!", Buffy said angrily. Giles put his glasses back on his nose and began to explain what he had found out while everyone was watching him looking somewhat tired. After the whole incident Buffy had called for a scoobie meeting right on the spot. "In the book of the prophecies of Ran´Tor Sar it says this "There will come a time when the planets stand in line and darkness will rise. Great demons will appear and the slayer will not be able to fight them with her powers. Only her new destiny...."..this part is missing I´m affraid..Giles said looking very sad..."Well, the prophecy continues "...if she combines her new found power with the Ginzuisho she will be able to bring light into darkness. But only if she´s in the nexus with the three."  
  
Everyone frowned..."Ok, oh cryptic one. What´s that supposed to mean? What´s that "Ginzu...shiss..."..Xander gave up to try and pronounce it. "That thing Buffy is supposed to find...what is it?"  
  
"It´s japanese. "Gin means silver and "zuisho" means crystal. Silver Crystal", Willow explained.  
  
"So...we find that Silver Crystal, kill that girl I dreamed about...and save the world ?", Buffy asked. "Yes, indeed. It seems so.", Giles answered. "Okay, then...I´ll do a locator spell to find out where that crystal is.", Willow said. "Great...then can we go now ?", Anya asked. "Xander and I need to have wild sex in the phone booth near Rovello.." "ANYA!", Xander shouted his face suddenly as red as a tomato. 


	12. Chapter 5 Water, Fire, Wood, Metal, Eart...

Chapter 5 - Water, Fire, Wood, Earth, Metal  
  
Everone was gathered in the attic, while they tried to find out about a strange symbol they had found on the knife Makoto had stabbed Usagi with. Piper was searching the book hurriedly..while the others discussed the strange increase of the senshis powers. "You´re powers...where do they come from?", Paige asked. "They come from our guardian planets and their corrosponding elements." Ami explained. "Elements?", Phoebe asked. "Yes..additional to her planet everyone of us has one element that belongs to her. 4 are from the traditional japanese elements...mine is water, Rei´s is fire, Makotos is wood, Minakos is metal, and Usagis is love.", Ami continued. Piper suddenly turned from the book "The Nexus!", she shouted. "Yes....that´s it!", Paige said. "What´s what?", Usagi and Minako asked in unison. "This house has been built into a spiritual nexus. It´s exactly the same distance to distinct representations of the elements. Water, Fire, Wood, Earth and Metal. If you connect everything you get a pentagram and our house is right in the center of it.", Piper explained. "Ok...but Usagi´s element is love not earth. So who is earth?", Leo asked. "Mamoru...", Usagi said quietly.  
  
Darkness thought about his next action. He had one crystal....from the powers of that witch. But he needed more to create the Black Seed. So...where to get the next crystal? He couldn´t risk directly attacking the Princess and her followers yet. Yes...that one would do. Not much own protection.... Darkness put his hand on the glowing yellow crystall that held Willows powers..and dark energy was flowing into it.  
  
Willow was tired. It had been a really hard day at school even for her. To make matters worse..she hadn´t told anybody yet that all her powers were gone. Silently she was washing her face in the bathroom. The sound of the flowing water helped her relax. Suddenly she felt a short but sharp pain in her head. She looked up and was shocked. In the mirror was her face, young and beautifull as ever...but her eyes...were black. Then that moment passed. Everthing was normal. "Girl...you really need more sleep.." she said to herself.  
  
Mamoru was sitting over some important paper work, chewing on a pen. His mind drifting..."Oh...Usagi...I miss you." Suddenly he sensed something evil very near to him. Before he could even pull out a rose to transform something dark jumped at him...and everything went black. The shadow sucked beams of light out of him...and then formed them into a tiny golden crystal. After this it vanished...returning to its master.  
  
She opened her eyes. She was laying in a puddle of mud. For a few seconds she didn´t know who she was. Then....she remembered. A second after this she noticed the nature of her punishment. She had been cut off from the timestream. Yes, she still had her Senshi powers, but she no longer was the Guardian of Time. All her knowledge about basic important coming events was gone..and she couldn´t teleport herself thru time and space anymore. And to make matters worse...she had no idea where the Princess was...then it occured to her that she hadn´t an idea where she was either.  
  
Buffy was out on patrol. Suddenly she heard branches cracking behind her. As she turned she saw a regual vampire. She wanted to just push her stake into him...but she didn´t. She felt a rush of energy go thru her body..."Please no....not again!", she thought. A flash of bright light...and she was Sailor Mystery. "Who are you!?", the vampire groaned. She answered with a somewhat cruel smile:  
  
"I am the silent shadow in the night. I am the uneasy feeling that you just can´t explain. My ways are secret and sacred...I am SAILOR MYSTERY! 


	13. Interlude 6

**Interlude 6**  
  
"Yeah...and I´m...was Carlos Mendez", the vampire answered. "So what?" He jumped and grabbed her, as he tried to sink his teeth into her throat he suddenly was blinded by a bright violet light emitted by Sailor Mystery's tiara. He fell backward and on the ground. "Sorry, no dinner for you today!", the Senshi said. "Violet Plasma Sphere!"...and thus the vampire vanished, leaving nothing behind. Not even dust. This was much cooler than those old fashioned stakes. Suddenly she heard a male voice behind her. "Hey Buffy..sorry we´re late for patrol. Uh...what´s with that kinky costume?" Quickly she turned. Coming toward her were Anya and Xander. Xander lagging behind a bit. She looked at Anya and her eyes turned cold. "You´re a demon!", she said. "Yes..what´s so new to that?", Anya asked. Sailor Mystery just raised her hand. "Violet Plasma Sphere!" Anya shrieked as she saw the glowing and bubbling ball of light fly toward her.  
  
She had a headache. A really severe one. Suddenly she felt something...a Sailor Senshi was somewhere very close. She closed her eyes and then she recognized the aura. "Sailor Mystery...I didn´t think I would meet you so soon." Pluto began to run. If Sailor Mystery was awake...it couldn´t be long until something terrible happened. She needed her guardiance...or the freshly awakened Senshi would turn out to be a nightmare. Pluto hoped she could reach her in time she felt she would reach her any minute. 


End file.
